


The Indecency of a Wet Shirt

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [43]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MR FUCKING DARCY AND HIS WET SHIRT, but also a really good boy, krypto being a little shit, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: sunaddicted replied: Bruce + wet shirt (because boobs, obviously lol)





	The Indecency of a Wet Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Regency AU because MR. DARCY’S WET SHIRT!! COLIN FIRTH DEAR GOD
> 
> NOT SMUT SORRY BUT IT’S IMPLIED TO GO THERE
> 
> unbeta'd

“Krypto, NO!”

Krypto darted off toward Bruce, who was speaking with Mr. Jordan by the fountain, both underdressed, only wearing a tunic under the heat of the noon sun.

“Mr. Wayne!” cried Clark as he attempted to run after the mutt. “Look out!”

Bruce turned to the voice, “What on earth?” he saw the massive, white dog coming right for him. “Oh, no. No, Krypto, heel! Heel–!”

Krypto jumped on the master of the house, sending both of them into the fountain.

Mr. Jordan and Clark immediately pulled Bruce out of the water. Krypto looked very happy, and while it was an unfortunate event, Bruce couldn’t seem to find himself angry with how happy the dog looked, wagging its tail like it would fall off.

Mr. Jordan visibly reddened, as did Clark, who noticed how the water had turned Bruce’s tunic sheer, almost completely transparent, looking almost indecent.

“I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Wayne,” Clark mumbled, taking his coat off to cover Bruce’s sinfully inviting chest, nipples poking through and hardened from the cold water.

“That’s…one massive dog, Mr. Kent,” remarked Mr. Jordan.

Krypto barked, proud of himself.

“He’s too much sometimes,” said Bruce. “Well, if you gentlemen won’t mind, I’ll take my leave and change.” Bruce turns to Mr. Jordan. “You’re welcome back anytime, Mr. Jordan. Please send word if you are able,”

“Of course. You won’t mind if I bring company?”

“The more the merrier!” Bruce replied cheerfully, and Hal was led away by a servant. “Mr. Kent, if you’d be so kind to come with me,” he winked, and pulled Clark’s coat tighter around him before heading back into the manor.

Krypto sat down beside Clark and let out a happy yip. “You’re not off the hook yet, but good boy,”


End file.
